


Waiting On You

by OptimisticallyCynical



Series: Breaking The Hawk [9]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OptimisticallyCynical/pseuds/OptimisticallyCynical
Summary: During a school pep rally, Demetri decides to head to the library instead to get his homework done before the weekend.He's not sure what Hawk's doing there, but the opportunity to mess with him is to good to give up.
Relationships: Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Series: Breaking The Hawk [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103372
Comments: 17
Kudos: 89





	Waiting On You

**Author's Note:**

> Jeepers, almost forgot this part.   
> So this chapter was supposed to go very differently, in a whole different location, different atmosphere, ect, but I got five pages in and it just seemed so forced that I scrapped it all and started over. XD Not to say what I originally wrote won't fit somewhere it just won't fit here now.   
> Anyways, hope everyone enjoys it, gonna be busy the next few days so I won't have time to write but I hope everyone has a good week! :D

Demetri had always like the library. It had long been a place that he knew he could hide away for hours in without being found. A place that had at least a few good comics if one was willing to hunt them down, and endless shelves of books with outdated information that he loved to flip through and snicker at.

When he’d started high school it became a little less favourable. The bonus of having computers in them being a double edged sword to the mix due to the popular kids swarming in whenever they pleased to see how many blocked sites they could get on with their free periods.

But for now, he didn’t have to worry about any of that because of a delightful little thing called a pep rally.

When he was younger it was something he despised. As he grew older he came to realize there advantages.

Why would the ones who were the bane of his existence bother hanging around a musky smelling library when there were hot chicks in short skirts dancing around to music outside getting everyone hyped up?

So yes, while everyone else was at the pep rally, Demetri gladly took up his place in the library, ready to spend the time working on getting his calculus homework done so that he’d have time this weekend to take Yaz out on a date.

He was looking forward to seeing the look on her face once he told her where they would be going. He’d done his research and he’d come to find that if everything went perfectly, the whole evening would be a huge success.

So long as he could get all of this out of the way first.

Striding through the empty area, he figured that he’d just head straight to his old spot in the back. A table him and Eli use to use whenever they took their lunch breaks to do homework or read or just hang out in muted silence.

It had become such a well known place of theirs in fact that Demetri had even carved their first initials into it to dub it such.

He could still remember the look Eli had given him, his eyes blowing wide, his hands slapping up to cover the lower half of his face as he looked around for anyone who might be watching. He’d been so terrified of them getting in trouble for defacing school property that Demetri had spend at least ten minutes calming him down and pointing out the fact that no one would know and those who saw it wouldn’t care.

A warm smile curled at his lips when he recalled that after Eli was calm he’d used a broken pen to add to the carving, drawing a little robot holding the letters above its head.

_‘Partners in crime.’_

His voice had been so soft, so gentle. It had melted Demetri’s heart at the way he was willing to go down with him if anyone did find out and decided to throw a fit. That if they went down, it would be together.

Those had been the good days.

As he turned the corner of the last bookshelf, the sweet memory was shattered to pieces at the sight of the bright red mohocked menace sitting at that very same table.

What the hell was Hawk doing here? Shouldn’t he have been out there with the rest of his Cobra buddies? Ogling Moon in her cheerleading outfit and being an over enthusiastic dick who took things way to far at the rally?

And what was he doing with a laptop... with a coding program open?

He wouldn’t have been so surprised if he saw that Hawk was bypassing the security systems of the school internet to look up porn or something as equally stupid and inappropriate for school, but whatever he was working on had nothing to do with any of that.

It must have had his full attention, he didn’t so much as flinch when Demetri accidentally dumped into a stray chair that someone had left out. His fingers flew across the keys, his head moving every once and awhile as he switched from coding tabs to what appeared to be either web pages or texting files and back again with such a startling speed Demetri wondered if he’d even put coding on the back burner like he had with everything else he deemed nerd shit.

In fact, if anything, it looked like he’d gotten better at it.

But what was he working on?

Sneaking up behind him Demetri tried to peer over his shoulder to see what was holding his attention so thoroughly.

That was his mistake.

While Hawk hadn’t heard his little fumble from earlier, he did catch sight of Demetri’s faint outline in the screen.

Before Demetri could see anything besides a text bubble of what looked like some type of group chat and Kylar’s name, the lid was snapped shut.

He had no time to move back and out of the way before Hawk turned in his seat and stared at him.

The silence held between the two of them would have been enough to make the librarian shed a tear from its perfection.

Not knowing what to say, or even if there was anything he really could say at this point, Demetri nodded his head to the empty seat on the other side of the table.

“Don’t feel like you have to move or anything, but I’m sitting there.”

As he made his way around the table, he could feel Hawk’s gaze burning along his skin.

God, this guy really had the whole ‘intense super villain vibe’ down didn’t he?

Pulling out his chair Demetri took a seat, only slightly miffed by the complete lack of... well anything really, from the other occupant of the table.

“Thought you’d be at the prep rally.” He admitted, setting to work on pulling his books out of his bag.

“This is a library,” Hawk flipped the screen of his computer back up, getting right back to work on whatever it was he was doing. “Don’t talk.”

Pinning a stare at the other that he seemed all to happy to ignore, Demetri could feel his irritation growing.

All he wanted to do was come in here and do his work. He didn’t want to have to deal with Hawk’s passive aggressive comments. And yes, he could move, but he wasn’t going to fold just because Hawk had gotten here first. This was his and Eli’s place. Like hell he was going to allow Hawk to win dominance over it.

“You’re allowed to talk.” He corrected, “you just have to do it quietly.”

“So you want to talk?”

He found his mouth snapping shut at the question, his gaze narrowing further at the smug smirk that Hawk tossed him over the lid of his computer screen.

Glaring in turn he dropped his books on the table. “Shut up.”

“That’s what I suggested in the first place.”

Demetri couldn’t stop the sudden snort of laughter from spilling from his lips if his life depended on it. Pressing his hand to his mouth he took a moment, closing his eyes and breathing in deeply.

What was he doing? This was Hawk. They were enemies. He wasn’t supposed to be partaking in banter with him.

Deciding to beat Hawk at his own game, he tuned him out, turning all of his attention and focus on what he’d originally set out to do.

Finish his homework and than get everything ready for Yasmine.

For a few minutes, blissful silence passed between the two, each of them focused on nothing more than what was in front of them.

As he continued to flip through pages of work however and Hawk continued to type away, he found himself becoming more and more distracted by the constant tap-tap-taping of Hawk’s fingers.

The more he tried to ignore it, the louder it seemed to become, beating against the inner workings of his ears and digging into them like a hornet. Resting his head in his hand he gave a small huff, his brows pulling towards the centre of his forehead while his eyes remained on his work.

With the lack of anything else in the library to help drown out the noise, there was nothing to distract him from just how loud and constant it was.

“What are you even working on?”

“None of your business.” Hawk’s answer was sharp, curt, not once looking up from his screen as Demetri stared at his face.

“Is it something for school?”

Whatever it was Hawk seemed awfully attentive to it, and honestly Demetri couldn’t place the last time Hawk had taken an interest in anything to do with their curriculum, outside of sports, since he’d joined Cobra Kai.

When he didn’t get an answer he felt a tight frown pulling at his face.

He’d never liked being ignored much. Even when Kylar and his goons hadn’t noticed them he always ended up drawing their attention by refusing to be ignored when the guy made a stupid mistake or said something incredibly wrong. A lot more than not it was the only reason Kylar even knew they were in the same vicinity.

That being said, being outright ignored by someone who already knew he was here and who he really should have had the full attention of the moment he realized who it was, was a little frustrating to say the least.

So he decided to change up his tactic.

“Did Crazy Kreese tell you to freshen up the website?”

The endless drum of fingers typing faltered. It was a quick misstep. One he wouldn’t have caught if he wasn’t listening for it, but it let him know he had the others attention now.

“Let me guess, he offhandedly suggested something about how the original didn’t look badass enough and you jumped on a chance to show off?”

He’d completely abandon his own work now, crossing his arms over his textbooks as he lend into the table.

A twisted sort of self satisfied pride curled at his lips when he noticed the way Hawk’s shoulders went tense.

The typing slowed to a mere crawl.

“I mean it’s gotta be hard to be noticed among all the talent he’s got now.” Demetri tasked, “You know with Tory and Kylar,” He slipped his fist underneath his chin, leaning closer as if he was about to spill a large secret. “I heard he even went out scouting other places for fresh talent.”

Finally those ocean blues lifted to meet his in a burning glare. The typing fell silent.

Smile full of teeth now Demetri went for the killing blow. “Guess he doesn’t have much faith in you upholding the Cobra Kai name in the tournament this year. He needs a champion, and he knows that’s not you.”

When Hawk went to stand Demetri had already predicted it. Using the length of his legs to his advantage he hooked his foot around the curve of Hawk’s knee, jerking it out from underneath him and leaving the guy to topple back down.

Hawk seethed, snapping the lid of his laptop down so he could clearly see his enemy sitting across from him.

“You don’t know shit!” He snapped, voice bordering on the line of to loud for a library but not quite hitting it yet. “Cobra Kai was full of a bunch of spineless pussies before Sensei came in and weeded them out.”

“Uh huh, now it’s full of a bunch of alpha douchebags who are constantly at each others throats and willing to turn on one another to get the upper hand.” Demetri stated blandly. “How’s that working out for you by the way?” He could see the blood rising in the others cheeks, his face turning red and his body shaking with barely contained rage. “How much longer do you think you can hold out for before Kreese decides you’re one of those ‘spineless pussies’ as you so eloquently put it.”

“Fuck off Demetri.”

“Why? Hitting a little to close to home?”

He could see how badly Hawk wanted to take a swing at him. Could see it in how white his knuckles were, how the scabs that inflicted them were being torn open, fresh blood seeping out. Could see it in the slight trembling of his limbs, the tightness of his muscle.

Hawk was using the most amount of control that Demetri had ever seen him display. It was almost impressive.

And far to tempting of a beast to not keep poking at.

Getting up from his chair he slowly made his way around the table. He could feel the heat of the predator’s gaze with every step, and he relished in it as he stopped behind him. Closing his hands down on the tense shoulders, he gave them a firm squeeze, one he knew would be a little to hard to be comfortable.

The sharp inhale that Hawk took in didn’t slip by Demetri’s notice.

“You know it’s got to be exhausting to be you.” He sighed, trying to sound as forlorn as possible. “Constantly being on guard. Always surrounded by threats. Trying to live up to such high expectations.” Shaking his head Demetri wrapped his arms around Hawk’s shoulders securely, giving his no room to squirm out. “Don’t you ever get tired of it all?”

Hawk tried to jerk himself out of Demetri’s hold, but he held strong, tightening his grip more and pulling him back firmly to the chair.

“Let me go.”

“Why? You always liked being held like this.” Demetri reminded him, unable to keep the smirk out of his voice. “Remember? After a hard day you’d come crying to my room, begging to be held. I always thought it was cute. You were just so soft.” With his hands occupied with keeping the others arms pinned in place, Demetri trailed the tip of his nose up the side of Hawk’s neck and to the smooth skin behind his ear. “My little crybaby.”

He could feel more than see the air leaving the others lungs, could feel the shutter that briefly rocked the taut body trapped in his arms.

“Come on.” He chuckled, “Admit it Hawk,” The name was pronounced with a sharp increase of his hold, Hawk letting out a small gasp at the added pressure to his chest. “you miss being curled up in my arms. Miss the feeling of being protected and cared for.”

“I don’t need you for that.” The words were all but spat out like poison, and Demetri found himself rolling his eyes as he pulled away and dropped himself into the seat next to Hawk. “So fuck off.”

“Poor little sheep in wolf’s clothing,” Demetri huffed, “doesn’t seem to know he can’t actually bite the shepherd.”

“Listen-!”

“Shut up.” His tone shifted, done with playing around now. Whatever Hawk was going to say died in his throat.

“You’re good at following orders Hawk, I’ll give you that.” It was at least one good thing to come out of this whole mess. Just sound commanding enough and Hawk would fall over himself to obey. “But you’re not the leading type. Vandalizing the dojo, being an asshole, going after ex Cobras and Miyagi dos alike. Those are orders you’re following.” He pointed out bluntly. “You’re nothing more than a little foot soldier to Kreese and the moment he realizes that you’re never going to truly be an alpha like Tory or Kylar are, the only use you’ll be to him is his bitch.”

The words seeped into the air like a toxin. Dark eyes observed the way that Hawk choked on the truth of them, at the way his hands clenched into the fabric over his knees and his whole body tried to curl in on itself.

To some extent, he must have already known that Demetri was right. But being hit with it so point blank must have shook him.

Leaning in close Demetri rested a heavy hand against the back of the others neck, pulling Hawk closer and drawing their gazes to meet.

“Don’t worry to much little hawk,” he cooed softly, “Leaders need followers.” He slipped his hand around from his neck to hook under his chin. “They won’t throw you out so long as you listen to your masters.”

Hawk brought his hand up, wrapping it tightly around Demetri’s fingers and pulling them away from his face. He looked like he wanted to say something, thought about it, and than tried again.

“I do fine on my own.”

Smirking wide, Demetri twisted his wrist until he reversed the position, pressing his thumb into the soft centre of Hawk’s hand and squeezing his hold around his fingers.

“No,” he snickered, using his other hand to cup the side of Hawk’s head, “you don’t.”

A muscle at the side of his jaw feathered, and Demetri took joy in the way he hand was shaking in his hold.

“We all listen to orders,” Hawk hissed, “Every single one of us. That’s why they’re are Senseis. You do the exact same thing.”

“Difference is that I don’t crave it.”

He didn’t allow Hawk to think to long on that, to try and see if he could build up a case against it. Why bother wasting his time? He didn’t have all day.

“See, I have more going on in my life than doing whatever it is a guy in a set of pjs tells me.” Demetri shrugged, finally letting Hawk go and sitting back in his chair. “This is all you have left. You know, after you destroyed everything else.”

There was no way he was letting that go after all. And it wasn’t like he wasn’t telling the truth.

If Hawk wasn’t the perfect soldier for Kreese, if he wasn’t going to jump at the first command of whoever Kreese picked his generals out to be, than what use would Hawk serve? Kreese didn’t want people to question him, Demetri had heard enough stories about when Miguel had done as such and how it had only muddle things further and dropped him to the bottom of Kreese’s list.

What if the same thing happened to Hawk?

To anyone who had eyes it was obvious that there was tension going on between the Cobra members. He’d seen the looks that Kylar would land into his teammates back whenever he wasn’t looking. He’d seen the way that Hawk would openly talk down to Kylar in front of the rest of the members. It was a time bomb waiting to go off really.

But what would happen if Kreese stepped in? If he suddenly declared Kylar his new star student or whatever it was the Cobras held in regard for their strongest members, and told them to follow his lead?

Demetri knew that Hawk would.

And that he would hate it.

It wouldn’t matter what Kylar would tell him to do, he’d follow along without question because Kreese had placed him in charge and Hawk had a strange hero warship for the man and wouldn’t want to go against him by not listening to what someone he had appointed said.

Things could get so much worse.

And that was the better outcome of the whole situation.

If he turned the title to Tory?

Demetri could feel the dread seeping along his skin at what kind of bloodshed that would lead to.

Because more than likely Hawk really was their best fighter. That didn’t mean he would make a good leader.

He was ruthless and cold and as much as Demetri teased that he couldn’t win on his own, he’d left out the fact that he very well easily could if he switched up his fighting style just the smallest bit.

If either Tory or Kylar suddenly had him on their leash, doing whatever they wanted without Hawk’s input or occasional reasoning, as rare as that was, it would be like handing a fully functional battleship to Khan and allowing him to level the entire galaxy.

And Hawk would allow it because he needed this. He didn’t have anything else to fall back on and would do anything for the approval of the one he looked up to unquestioningly.

Hawk following the vague teachings of a psycho was bad enough.

Hawk following the orders of two sadistic teenagers with a thirst for blood was lethal.

It was why he’d agreed when Miguel had mentioned they needed to get him under control. Why he’d been so critical when Bert had wondered if he should ever join them again. Because yes, someone needed to step in and chain the guy before worse options swooped in to turn him into some type of weapon to be unleashed on the innocence of humanity. But he didn’t think anymore vague teaching from two people with vastly different views would be the best idea to jump to right after.

Eli hadn’t been like most people even before he’d become Hawk. He’d never approached learning the same way. It was the reason why his teachers had thought he was an idiot when he was younger. It was why his mother had sent him to the doctor in the first place to get tested.

He took things far to literally and had a hard time of seeing things from different points once he was fixated on one.

Awhile ago, when Miguel had first come back to school and him and Demetri had decided to hangout in order to catch him up on everything, Miguel had told him about the conversations that him and his Sensei would have in private whenever there was a lesson or a reason that confused him. He told him about the sit downs and the one on ones that they would have where they would hear each other out and things would be explained in much greater detail.

And Demetri thought that was kind of cool. That it made sense because life was complicate and the lessons didn’t always apply the same way in life that they did in a dojo.

But the mistake he’d pointed out to Miguel was that, as great as these talks were, they weren’t conversations he was having with the whole class.

Which left Hawk completely out of the loop and with only what he thought was being asked of him.

That didn’t make anything any better really, not with how far Hawk was willing to go to stand by what he thought was the right choice.

But it did set Demetri’s idea in stone that once he was out of Cobra Kai, the last thing he needed was to jump straight to anther dojo with even more confusing rules and full of people he’d pissed off royally. It wouldn’t end well for Hawk and Demetri knew that.

So yes. He had to break him. To leave him with even less than he had now. To take away and separate everything he had attached to his ‘Hawk’ persona.

Than he could wait for Hawk to come crawling back to him. To admit that this wasn’t what he’d wanted and that he was confused and needed help.

But from the look burning in Hawk’s eyes he could see he was still a long way off from getting what he wanted. That he would have no choice but to keep on pushing this asshole until Hawk finally snapped.

Not that he wasn’t having fun in the mean time though.

Hawk was extremely entertaining to antagonize.

Seeing that the Cobra had yet to say anything in his defence, Demetri allowed a small, slightly condescending smile to creep over his lips.

At the sight of it Hawk growled at him, finally turning away from Demetri to snatch up his laptop.

Before he could slip away however Demetri clamped a hand down over his wrist, keeping him in place. Without saying a word he rubbed soothing circles into the flesh trapped under his grip. It was something he use to do with Eli when he would start getting agitated with a problem or a situation he couldn’t understand. The motion always brought him back, allowed him to step away and refocus himself.

Apparently it had the same effect on Hawk, a deep sigh leaving him and the tenseness in his shoulders dropping.

Gently peeling Hawk’s one hand away from his computer he lifted it to his lips, pressing a warm, lingering kiss to the pale flesh. Brown clashed with blue as their eyes locked on each other. Underneath his lips Demetri could feel the way his pulse suddenly jumped.

Letting him go he sat back lazily in his chair, not missing the bright red splash of colour that filled Hawk’s cheeks.

“See ya around.”

Hawk stiffened at the wink he sent, the scowl back on his face as he ripped his laptop off the table and stormed away.

Demetri gave a slight, closed mouth chuckle at his antics, his eyes drifting to the table top, his smile suddenly dropping. 

His heart clenched painful in his chest at the sight of the little carving Hawk had been hiding with his device. Reaching his arm across he stretched out his hand and traced his fingers over the little robot, the wood still warm.

The barest hints of a smile sat like a ghost on his lips as he lightly scratched over the worn initials.

He could wait. As long as his little hawk needed. He’d be here.


End file.
